Pipe Dreams
by Burning Rubber
Summary: A drunk Randy walks in on Stan and Kyle being more than just friends... Style. Angst. Some fluff, it's kind of corny actually. Rated M for language.


It's a Sunday morning in April. The clouds are overcast and it's been raining all day. In fact, it's only one in the afternoon but it feels like five. Time seems to drag on forever on boring days like this.

Stan is in his room with his boyfriend, Kyle, who he snuck in. It all started off simply, Stan had only planned on watching a movie but somehow things became more than that. He can't even remember how things got like this, but all that matters now is that he has his boyfriend in his arms.

"Don't you ever dream of moving away from this place?" Kyle breathes hotly on Stan's neck and continues kissing his jawline. "Don't you want to move the city?"

Stan opens his mouth to respond to his darling boyfriend, but only a moan passes through his lips.

"Don't you ever just want to get away from it all?" The redhead gently runs his hand through Stan's glossy, black hair. Kyle moves onto Stan's lap.

"How nice would it be if we could just have a place of our own? We could do whatever we wanted. We could just be together like this forever. There would be no reason to try to hide anymore."

Kyle gives Stan wet kisses up and down his neck. Gradually, Kyle finally finds Stan's sweet spot, the one right by his collar bone. Kyle starts to lick and lightly suck the sensitive skin, leaving a hickey. The ginger feels Stan's embrace start to tighten. The couple feels like they are melting into each other but even then that doesn't seem to be enough. It can never be _enough_.

Stan pushes his boyfriend unto the bed flatly, lying on top on him. Stan then lightly touches his boyfriend's face, admiring Kyle's red river of curls. He smiles. He's happy that he can have this moment with Kyle. Stan then plants a kiss squarely on the redhead's lips and it escalates from there. Red, hot kisses are exchanged. The ginger is writhing under his touch, moans fill the empty room, and clothes have been shed.

The moment is broken, suddenly, the door opens. An inebriated Randy is standing in the doorframe with one hand with beer and the other in a fist.

"Goddammit, Stanly." The man slurs. "What duh hell do you think you're doing? I know that ain't no gurl under the covers."

Kyle is still draped in the cover and Stan is out of bed, trying desperately to get his jeans on.

"Da-dad it's not what you think! I swear, it's just well Kyle got sick and-"

"Kyle's under there! Really, Son?! You pick the most effeminate boy to be a gay with?! Why not just date a flat chested girl!" Randy grabs Stan's wrist and pulls him closer.

Stan can smell the alcohol on Randy's breath. The son closes his eyes to hold back his tears and brace for impact.

Randy pushes Stan against the wall and pins his arm down. "Listen here, Stanley. You will not do these sinful acts in _my_ house that damn you to hell. You will not talk to Kyle again, and you not so much as ever have a boy over here, again. "Randy pauses for a second and looks Stan in the eyes. "We've had this talk before…. you know better. My son ain't no fag, dammit." and spits out the last sentence like venom.

Randy eyebrows raise and he shakes his head then steps back from his son. "Stan, you can't…"

"No Dad, I get it. You don't want a queer for a son, but I can't change who I am." Stan is in tears and his voice quivers. He closes his eyes pushing back the tears.

"You're choosing to be that way! Dammit Stan, I know you like girls. You dated Wendy for how many years?"

"That was platonic! I didn't know what I was doing, I was a kid. Kyle is my boyfriend. I love him and I always will!" Stan shouts, now fully sobbing. The floodgates have been lifted.

Randy's face turns beet red and he hits his son. "No you don't!"

Stan's right cheek immediately reddens and he puts his hand over it.

Randy's lip quivers as he looks down at his hand. His face becomes more somber and dark. "It's only a stage, Staann." Randy rubs his drunken tears away.

"You don't love Kyle. Kyle is not your boyfriend. You don't know what the hell you're feeling! You're only sixteen! A lot of kids are confused. Kyle must be influencing you… Stay away from him, dammit! I told you that before…" The man takes a deep breath." Kyle is making you feel and think things like this."

Kyle sits on the bed afraid to speak. He looks sympathetically at his love with doleful eyes.

Stan's hand itches but he controls it by making a fist. Randy notices his son's anger and becomes amused.

"Oh what are you going to do sissy, hit me?" Randy laughs spitting on Stan's face. The lush pushes his sixteen year old son and backs him into a corner. "C'mon big man, whatcha gonna do?" He slaps his son again on the cheek.

"You fuckin' fags never hit back. That's what's wrong with ya, I never showed you how to be a man."

Stan's face contorts; his eyebrows furrow, cheeks redden, and nostrils flare. Stan loses it and his knuckles are no longer white. Stan's right fist makes contact with Randy's nose and down the drunkard goes. He moans slightly and tries to get back up.

"Stay down, Randy." Stan orders.

Sharron runs up the stairs to see her husband on the ground in a pool of his own blood and appears to be passed out. She looks to see Stan sitting his bed, tears in his eyes and Kyle rubbing his back.

"I had just… I had just gotten home but I heard a thump." She looks at her husband on the ground sprawled out. Sharron squats down.

"Did he hit you Stanley?"

Stan doesn't answer but he opens his lips to respond. The words won't seem to come out. He leans on his boyfriend, looking for support.

Sharon shakes her head. "We won't have to stay here any longer Stanley." She looks at her passed out husband with tears in her eyes. "I'm, I'm so sorry Stan." She croaks out.

Sharron goes downstairs to make a phone call.

Stan is now lying on his boyfriend's lap and Kyle playing with Stan's hair again. "It would be nice to get away from this bigoted hick town." Stan mumbles.

"It would be freedom to go a place where no one knows our names or even cares." He clears his voice. "It'd be paradise to spend my life with you and not have punished for it."

"I know." Kyle wraps his hand around Stan's.

The noirette starts to tear up again. "I'm sorry Kyle. You shouldn't have had to see that."

"Dude, don't ever apologize for stuff like this."

Stan's eyes start to leak once more.

"It'll get better once we're in college. We can live in a big city, things will be different there."

Kyle leans into his boyfriend and kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you Stan."

The noirette sniffles and embraces his love. "I love you too."


End file.
